00-Ponies
by chimicherry76
Summary: The Mane Six wake up in the lab of a strange world, to find that not only were they turned into humans but also into cyborgs. As they try to find a way back home, they must also brave the terrors of the Black Ghost Organization. Thankfully, they won't be alone. Timeline: Three months after "Equestria Girls" and before the "Assasins" Arc. 1st story, please be gentle in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM or Cyborg 009

Chapter 1: Welcome to Black Ghost

Twilight Sparkle had groggily woken up from what probably may be the most uncomfortable nap of her life, especially since the fact the table she was sleeping on was cold and hard operating table, by an extremely bright light. The last thing she remembered was her and all of her friends visiting the Crystal Empire as part of Twilight's well-deserved rest from an exhausting three months as being a newly realized princess as well as visit her brother, Shining Armor and his wife, Cadence. She and her friends were relaxing in the library before dinner. To her surprise, she had then found herself surrounded by shiny, sharp, menacing-looking tools.

"This isn't the Crystal Empire library! Where am I? Where's everypony else?" She asked herself confusion. She then put her both of her "hooves" in front of her face, and realized that they were actually hands. Hands! Each with four fingers and one thumb! The last time she had hands was when she pursued Sunset Shimmer in another dimension as a human girl. She then looked down her legs and found that she had feet with toes and the only thing that was covering her was a hospital gown. When she tried to get up and compose herself, she tripped and fell all over herself, causing a metal tray to fall off a stand and spill all of its contents. She then looked in the reflection of the tray and, as she expected, her horn and her wings were gone like the last time she was human but her face looked different. For good measure, she looked to where her cutie mark was supposed to be and found that it was gone! The only two features that she recognized was her Prussia blue hair with a pink streak and her purple eyes. Her lavender coat was replaced with pale white skin. All of the sudden she heard a scratchy voice say, "You there, girl! Now that you're awake, why not demonstrate your new powers? Unless you're as stubborn as your friends," She looked to see that were men in white lab coats and dark glasses staring at her. Just by observing them, she knew they couldn't be trusted. She then thought of her friends and realized they were probably human too. she then thought how scared they must be in their new human forms. She glared at scientists and asked, "What do you mean 'new powers'? And where are my friends?" A goofy-looking scientist had then turned to another scientist that was spindly and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to use the same blueprints that was used to design those nine cyborgs that went rogue for these girls? Don't you think they'll join Gilmore and the other 00-cyborgs?"

"You, idiot! They don't even who Gilmore is or about those other cyborgs!" screeched the other scientist.

"Indeed, but I don't think it's a possibility we should rule out," explained another scientist, who had a beard long enough to be braided "These new test subjects could probably give us answers that those treacherous cyborgs could not."

"Too bad we couldn't find three more. Oh well, we can always find some later," commented a portly scientist that had only three strands of hair on his head.

"Tell me where my friends are!" Twilight demanded angrily.

"Oh, we'll tell you but not before you agree to serve Black Ghost," said a scientist with a grey handlebar mustache. _Black Ghost, _thought Twilight in disgust. That sort of name couldn't mean good news for anyone.

"You're all sick!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle angrily, "My friends and I would never become affiliated with any of the likes of you! And besides whatever special abilities we have, or 'powers' as you put it, we would never use them for evil!"

The group of scientists then turned to one another and started to whisper something Twilight couldn't make out. All of the sudden, Twilight felt herself being picked up by two guards and one of them appeared to be holding a white box in one arm and grasping Twilight's arm with the other. One of the scientists commanded, "Make sure she receives those garments. Once she is dressed, take her to her friends. Maybe when they are all together they will be a little more cooperative."

As Twilight was led away by the guards, she heard the spindly scientist snicker, "And one more thing, my dear; Welcome to Black Ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion! How Did We Get Here? Part One

Twilight was rudely shoved into a prison cell as one of the guards barked, "Get dressed and then we take you to your friends. But don't try anything funny!" The door closed shut behind her. When she opened the box, she saw a lavender-colored uniformwith a pink scarf and black boots. As she dressed herself, she tried to remember how she and her friends managed to get this dimension. She pondered for a bit and then gasped in realization. It all happened in the Crystal Empire library.

_Flashback- Crystal Empire Library_

_The Mane Six were relaxing the library while Twilight's baby dragon assistant, Spike, went to one of the Crystal Empire pastry shops to pick an afternoon snack for them. Twilight was reading an Equestrian classic, __Ivanhorse __(parody to __Ivanhoe)__. Rarity was reading book titled __The Richness of Ruffles__, a book that discussed the many styles and cuts of ruffled pieces, and was wondering what sort of fashion piece she would create to make a trendy ruffle comeback. Rainbow Dash was reading another volume of the __Daring Do __series and was very much in the reading zone. Applejack was deciding whether to read a book that described about the many ways to bake an apple or a book that described the many ways to fry an apple. Fluttershy was hoping to read a book titled __Dragons: More Than Claws and Fangs__, in hopes to better understand the creatures rather than fear them. Unfortunately, she was too afraid by the cover portraying a hideous dragon to actually open the book. Pinkie Pie was having trouble picking out a book. However, one book caught her attention. It was olive green and covered with dust. She blew the dust off and opened the book. To her surprise, the book only had one written page. The rest were blank. She brought the book over to Twilight and whispered, "Twilight, I found this really weird book. It only has one written page and the rest was blank. I think it's supposed to be a limerick but it's not very funny."_

_ "Well, Pinkie, what does it say?" Twilight asked putting her book down for minute._

_ "Well it says," Pinkie said as she started to read aloud, "To a new world with friends abound, new discoveries are certain to be found."_

_The book then started to glow green and Twilight, being unfamiliar with this spell therefore having no idea what could happen, shouted, "Pinkie! Stop reading the book!"_

_Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy immediately ran to where Twilight and Pinkie Pie were and Rainbow Dash flew to the scene and asked, "What's going on?"_

_Pinkie continued to read, "May the faces we meet be friendly and warm and as we arrive let us take new form!"_

_The book shot out an emerald green beam and from the beam came a swirling vortex, which caused Applejack to exclaim, "What in tarnation is that?"_

_Twilight then explained, "Pinkie just opened a portal to another world! Where it takes us is anypony's guess!"_

_Fluttershy then asked, "What do we do?"_

_Rarity then suggested, "As much as I hate to mess up my mane I suggest we; RUN!"_

_Fluttershy panicked, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"_

_Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy flew as fast they could, with Twilight flapping the hardest since having wings were still new to her, while Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity ran as fast as they could. By then, however, the vortex had grown bigger and the bigger it grew, the stronger its pull became. Unfortunately, the pull managed to grab hold of the Mane Six and sent them to an unknown world. _

_Back to present day_

Twilight was fully dressed when the guard opened the door and was once again rudely dragged by the arm as she was led to a huge white room where her friends were. Much like Twilight, her friends had taken on human forms and were wearing uniforms similar to hers but with different colors.

"You alright, sugar cube?" Applejack asked Twilight. Applejack was wearing an amber uniform with a red scarf. She still had her harlequin green eyes and freckles. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail while her signature cowboy hat sat on her head. "I'm fine," Twilight answered, "Minus the fact that both my horn and wings are gone, I'm fine."

"Well I'm not! My wings are gone too! My life is over!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily, "How am I gonna become a Wonderbolt now? When I get my hoov- whatever these things are- on those doctors!" Rainbow Dash wore a cyan blue uniform with a regular blue scarf which helped bring out the magenta in her eyes. The length of her rainbow hair went down to where it just about touches the base of her neck.

"Don't feel bad Rainbow Dash. I don't have my wings either," Fluttershy reassured. She still had her cerulean blue eyes and her pink hair that went down to her waist. Her uniform was a soft yellow with a turquoise scarf.

"Those doctors are probably the rudest and most despicable beings I have ever met in my entire life!" Rarity commented, "But I must admit, they do put together a decent outfit. Not something I would make but it will have to do. More importantly, I was glad to hear that you were alright and I was impressed by the way you stood up to those scientists." Despite having taken on human form and losing her horn, Rarity was simply gorgeous. Her uniform was pure white with a violet scarf. Her eyes shone in a very deep blue and her purple curled hair framed her face perfectly.

" 'Hear'? Rarity how did you-?" Twilight started to ask when Pinkie Pie cut her off.

"Oh! Oh! Twilight, you're okay! We're all okay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up down, which she did surprisingly well considering she was using two legs rather than four, with her wild cerise hair bouncing along with her and her electric blue eyes gleamed with happiness and excitement. The color of her uniform was pink a yellow scarf. "Except that we look like weird monkey things, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy losing their wings, Rarity losing her horn, you losing your wings and horn, and our cutie marks being gone; we're all okay!" she then added cheerfully.

"Oh, Pinkie, don't remind me about losing my horn and my cutie mark!" Rarity lamented dramatically. She then attempted to fall back dramatically, thinking her fancy couch would be there to catch, but instead hit the floor, which made her remember that she didn't have her magic.

"Twilight, what happened to us?" Fluttershy asked.

"We were turned into humans," Twilight explained, "I know because that's what happened to me when I stepped through that magic mirror portal to pursue Sunset Shimmer in another dimension. Humans walk on two legs instead of four and instead of hooves they have feet. They also have hands, each with five fingers, which are used for grabbing and picking up things. I learned the hard way when I tried to pick up an apple with just my teeth."

"Oh," the other girls said in unison as they remembered how Twilight went to another world to get her crown back. They didn't know what happened on the other side though.

"Twilight, do all humans have weird rocket things in their feet?" Rainbow Dash asked as she lifted her leg and pressed a button on her heel that caused flames to come out.

"Or have advanced sight and hearing?" Rarity asked, "That's how I knew you were coming."

"Or have hands like this?" asked Applejack when she pulled off a glove and revealed a metal hand. There was a hole at the end of each finger which made them look like the point of a handgun. She then added, "Heck, you should see my legs!" She then bent down to have her legs open up and reveal a missile in each leg, which thankfully did not fire on them.

"And look what happens when I press my nose," Pinkie Pie chimed in and as she pressed her nose, she started to shape shift into a mouse.

Fluttershy whimpered, meaning she was afraid to talk about what the scientists did to her.

"Girls, what did those doctors do to us?" Twilight asked worriedly, "But more importantly, how did the rest of you end up here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion! How Did We Get Here? Part Two

Meanwhile, at a seaside cottage in Tokyo, a young man with brown hair and red eyes was walking alongside the beach. He stopped for moment to look out at the ocean and suddenly he was lost in thought while wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Joe," said a feminine voice. Joe turned to see a lovely young blonde haired woman looking right at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"Yes, Francois?" Joe asked shyly.

"What are you thinking about?" Francois asked, "You seem to be worried about something."

"Francois, all of us were there when Black Ghost was killed in that explosion at his headquarters," Joe explained, "And yet after what we have been through on Fire Island, I wonder if we truly have stopped the Black Ghost Organization for good."

"Oh, Joe, I hope so," Francois said with worry in her voice and slightly shuddered, "I would hate to think of anyone else suffering at the hands of their technology."

Joe then put his arms around Francois and said with a smile, "Let's both hope for the best, Francois." With that said, they stared out into the sunset, not knowing what will happen next.

*Back at the Black Ghost lab

Returning to Twilight's question from the last chapter, Rainbow Dash was the first to answer, "Here's what happened to me."

_Rainbow Dash's flashback_

_It was the weirdest thing. I woke up in what looked like Manehattan____but it wasn't Manehattan because the place was inhabited by monk- I mean- humans, not ponies. Then I looked at my reflection in a puddle and found that I turned into a human. I freaked out for a little bit but then I got it together. When I did, I tried to fly so I could get a better look but when I jumped to take off I wound up crashing into garbage cans. That's when I found out that my wings were gone. GONE! Then, these guys in black suits and dark glasses come up to me and ask me if I'm lost. I told them I was looking for you guys so they offer me a lift in a black carriage without any ponies pulling it. Who knew that was possible? When I got inside, they put on gas masks for some reason, one of them pressed a button, and then there was white mist that came through filters. I tried to escape, but that mist put me to sleep. Next thing I know, I wake up in some brightly lit room with holes in my feet and wearing this weird uniform. And then these science nerds bark orders at me to use my feet to fly. Wondering how my feet were supposed to help me fly, I did what I was told; I jumped up and then rocket engines were activated but all they did was send me flying straight into a wall. They told me I had some potential and they would be glad to fix my glitches if I agreed to fight for the Black Ghost Organization. I didn't know what that was but somehow I knew I wouldn't like it so I told them to take a hike. Then they told a couple of their thugs that I needed time to rethink my decision and had me sent to this very room that we're all standing in. I was by myself for a while until Applejack showed up._

Applejack then commented, "I don't remember how I got here. But all know is that the story of my arrival to this world ain't exactly pretty."

_Applejack's Flashback_

_All remember about it was landing in someplace where the rain was coming down fast and hard. Lightning was striking and thunder was roaring through the night skies. Everything was so dark I couldn't tell where I was. Over the mountains, I could see a town, so I figured to better be careful in climbing down the mountain to see if I could reach there and hopefully meet a friendly face willing to help me out. But when I tried to step down onto the mountain the path, I slipped and slammed every part of my body with nearly every large, jagged rock on that mountain. Every time I hit one of those boulders, I could hear my bones shatter and crack. By the time my head hit the ground I blacked out, but not before I see beings in black clothing. The next thing I saw when I woke up was seeing my hoof- I mean my hand- looking all metallic-like and then I noticed that my entire body was made of metal from my chest all the way down to my legs. Speaking of my legs, that's when I saw the hinge work that was going on around my knees and I found one of them opened with a missile inside. Out of nowhere, some voice just hollered at me to fire one of them. A target was then set up for me to fire so, to put it simply, I just aimed and fired. I missed, but I wasn't hit, thank Celestia, but then all of the sudden, my leg went into a muscle spasm. While they were discussing how the "test subject", meaning me, needed some major improvement, I was being hauled away by two guards and I was placed in this room with Rainbow Dash. For a couple of hours, it was just us two until Rarity joined us._

"I despise the idea of having to remember of the ghastly event that brought me here," Rarity complained, "But it's not ladylike to keep things from her friends especially when they have been worried about you. So I believe it's time to tell my tale that is frightening as it is true."

_Rarity's Flashback_

_ I landed in what may probably be one of the most gorgeous cities I have ever visited, right next to Canterlot. Lights shone everywhere from every corner and they were glamorous! There were the most darling boutiques that had their lovely outfits on display. I spotted a quaint little café and thought I could probably treat myself to an espresso with foam sprinkled with oats. As headed over to the café, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. I looked behind me and no one was there. For a while, nothing happened for two blocks. Suddenly, I felt that was I being grabbed from behind and that's when I realized that I was being kidnapped! I struggled for a bit but then a sweet-smelling cloth was put to my face and then I blacked out. When I woke up in this strange lab, I heard voices. Not just from the lab but also beyond outside the lab. There were more things than I cared to hear and not only could I hear almost everything, I could almost see everything. It was so overwhelming that I screamed because I just couldn't take any more. I then heard someone rudely called me a "cyborg" order me to tell everything that I had seen and heard. I don't exactly know what "cyborg" means but that in no way sounds ladylike. I politely explained to whomever the rude individual was that that was no way to speak to a lady. My explanation obviously went unheard because I was then roughly dragged away by the arm. I was then sent to the white room, where I was relieved to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack. While the three of us were trying to get a grasp on what happened to us, Fluttershy was brought to the room._

Fluttershy asked nervously, "Do I really need to explain what happened to me?"

Twilight patiently explained, "You don't need to tell us everything exactly. Just what you remember."

"Okay, here's my story," Fluttershy then said

_Fluttershy's Flashback_

_ I landed in forest and I wasn't sure what to expect. I looked everywhere in that forest for you girls but I couldn't find you anywhere, which made me worry that something terrible must have had happened to you all. I was so scared that I started to cry. My fears were put aside for a while when a group of woodland creatures started coming towards me. A robin, a blue jay, a green finch, a couple of squirrels, a bunny, and a deer just came right to me as though they sensed that how distressed I was. As soon as the bunny started nuzzling me, I felt like I was home in Ponyville. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long because a few seconds later, the birds started chattering profusely, like they were trying to warn me about something. I looked up and there were these two shadowy figures looking right at me. They asked me to come with them but there was something about them that scared me. The animals could sense that I didn't trust them because then the birds started flying at them, trying to beak one of them and the squirrels jumped on the other, climbing all over him. This allowed me time to escape from them. As I ran, I was so worried about my new animal friends that I turned back to see what was going on but because I wasn't looking, I hit my head on a low branch and I blacked out. When I wake up, I see a bright light and a bunch of medical tools and I found myself in this odd uniform. Then all the lights came on and the next thing I see are these menacing, floating, spiky balls that start falling right at me! I was so scared that without thinking I shut my eyes and I stick my tongue in my cheek but the second I did that, I heard a 'click' sound. I open my eyes and I see that everything has slowed down and everything was quiet, and that frightened even me more than those spiked balls, which for that moment looked they were frozen in place. Not sure what to do, I just ran far away from the spiked balls and as I did, I could feel a button in one of my molars and I pressed it with the tip of my tongue, which made everything go back to normal and the spiked balls just exploded when they hit each. Watching the explosion made me glad that I got away in time but I was too busy hyperventilating to feel any kind of relief. Then, these two guards came and took to the white room. When I saw Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity, I was so glad. A few moments later, Pinkie Pie came into the room._

"What happened to me was probably the-," Pinkie Pie started, "I want to say is the funniest thing or the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Maybe it was scary because it was funny? Or was it funny because it was scary?"

"Just tell us what happened to you, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance.

"Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie Pie cheerily responded.

_Pinkie Pie's Flashback_

_ Well, where I landed, there were all these brick buildings, trolley cars everywhere, and the biggest clock I have ever seen. I walk by these two humans that reminded me of the castle guards in Canterlot and they were just as stiff. I tried saying 'hi' but they didn't even do as much as blink. I figured that they were pretty busy so I left them alone. The next thing I walk by is a garden party with string quartet but it didn't look like anyone was having any fun. Everyone was either standing or sitting, so I figured I could liven up the place a bit. I jumped over the fence, ran right towards the band, and started performing some of my best party songs. Five minutes later, I was thrown out for not having an invitation. I walked over to a tea shop where I just sat down at the nearest outdoor table. Few minutes, this lady gives me a tea cake with powdered sugar. I told her that I didn't order anything but she said it was compliments from two gentlemen inside. Now I remembered what Granny Pie told me about never taking anything from strangers but she also said never look a gift horse in the mouth. I figured that I could have the cake, thank the two men inside, say that we're friends, and then we won't be strangers. So I eat the cake but suddenly I start to feel really sleepy and then I fall asleep on the table. I wake up in a lab and there's a mirror right in front of me. As I look at the mirror, I start to think about Gummy and hope that my little gator buddy is doing okay at home and then my nose starts to itch so I scratch it a little. But the second I touch my nose, my body starts changing and the next thing I see when I look in the mirror is a pink alligator and I realize that the alligator is me! I press my nose again and I change back to human me and that's when scientists approach me and tell me that I need to use my new shape-shifting ability to serve Black Ghost. I ask them if I can still throw parties but they said no, so I tell them no thank you. Then, I was taken to the white room where I met up with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. I was telling them how I somehow acquired this new party trick when Twilight Sparkle showed up and it made me so happy when we we're all together again!_

"Well, that's all of us," Applejack observed, "Except you, Twilight."

"Yeah, what happened to you, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Girls, the only thing that happened to me after going through the portal is waking up in that lab," Twilight answered, "I don't even know what those scientists did to me." As Twilight said that, she raised her hand and her body started to glow purple. Then a table started to glow the same color Twilight was as it started to float.

"Girls, I think those scientists somehow figured out a way to unlock my magic in this dimension," Twilight explained.

"That's good because I really think we could use it now," said Rarity, "I just heard those scientists saying something about installing us with a behavioral device."

"I don't know what that is and I don't think any of us want to," Applejack commented.

"I know what that means," Rainbow Dash then said, "It means we gotta get out of here!"

"It also means we have no time to practice with these new abilities," Twilight explained, "its trial by fire!"

"Yeah! Let's blow this pop stand!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed .

**Author's note: Finally, the third chapter is done! Man that was exhausting! I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry, I'll introduce the villain for the story in the next chapter but I can't decide whether I should use an OC or use an MLP villain (believe I've been kicking the idea around but I can't think of who to use) and the Mane Six will meet up with the 00-Cyborgs in either Chapter 4 or 5. Please read and review. Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM or Cyborg 009

MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust

Cyborg 009 belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori

Chapter 4: Escape from Black Ghost

"What's the plan, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"When the guards come to get us, Pinkie will change into something menacing that will scare them," Twilight explained, "While they're in shock, we'll make a break for it. Once we've escaped, we'll find a safe base and try to figure out a way to get back to Equestria. Not the best plan in the world but I'm afraid that's the best we can do for now."

"I hope we haven't been gone too long," Fluttershy stated worriedly, "I'm starting to worry about my little critters back home."

"I'm with you," Applejack commented, "I can't stop thinking about Sweet Acres. I'm hoping everypony can manage till I get back."

"Shush! They're right outside!" Rarity warned.

The door opened and two guards entered. One of them carried a briefcase, which was opened to reveal six blaster rifles.

"Ladies, if you would each kindly take your blaster," said the guard with the briefcase, "We can then take you to meet our leader and afterwards you will all receive your upgrades." There was a strong emphasis on the word 'upgrades' and they knew very well what they meant by it. As they each grabbed rifle from the briefcase, Applejack couldn't help but wonder why she needed one when her hand, as well as every part of her body, was made into a weapon.

"You girls are about to work for a very powerful organization," said the other guard, "What do you all have to say about that?"

"I say," Twilight Sparkle replied, "that arming us before you could brainwash us was a big mistake on your leader's part. Now, Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie immediately pressed her nose on Twilight's command, but rather than change into something vicious such as lion or a wolf, she changed into a Chihuahua, which made the guards laugh instead of cower in fear.

"Okay, Plan B," muttered a frustrated Twilight and then commanded, "Girls, raise your blasters and fire!"

They did just that and throughout the commotion, they ran from the distracted guards. Rainbow Dash then grabbed Pinkie Pie, who had just changed back to herself and asked, "A Chihuahua? Out of all the toughest animals in the entire world, you change into Chihuahua?'

"Sorry, but when Twilight said 'change into something menacing' I remembered this one pony that came to one of my parties and she brought her pet Chihuahua," Pinkie Pie explained, "and at first, I thought it was cute, but then it started yapping really loud at me and it scared me."

"Do you see a way out, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"I see an opening, dead ahead," Rarity answered.

Sure enough, there was open door right up ahead and immediately they all ran through it, but as soon as they did, the door closed behind them, leaving them trapped in a dark room. Five seconds later the lights came on and there stood the scientists that Twilight had encountered earlier as well a new face. The man was a dark menacing figure with long flowing black hair, and red menacing eyes wearing dark gray and black full body armor that covered everything except his face, which was wearing a wicked smile at the moment. Something about this man seemed very familiar to Twilight Sparkle but she couldn't put her finger on how that could be.

"What's wrong? Don't any of you recognize me?" the man hissed at the girls and then he growled in anger, "Course it has been since a while since you all defeated me and ended my rule over the Crystal Empire!"

The girls then gasped in horror, hoping in vain that what they thought wasn't true.

"It can't be!" Rarity exclaimed, "It can't be him!"

"But it is, Rarity," Twilight said woefully, "It's King Sombra!"

"King Sombra!?" exclaimed the other five girls.

"But how is that possible?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash and shouted at Sombra, "We we're all there when you disintegrated from the power of the Crystal Heart! There's no way you survived that!"

"Or so you thought," Sombra sneered and then explained, "The Crystal Heart did almost destroy me but it also managed to rip a hole that led to this world. I was near death until these fine Black Ghost gentlemen restored me and then some. I had awakened with new powers as well as new to harness my magic. Ways such as this." To demonstrate, his hand went inside his arm and was replaced with the mouth of a blaster rifle and fired a dark green blast at the wall, which now had a huge gaping hole. The blaster mouth then went back inside his arm and out came his hand. This caused the Mane Six to gape in awe and terror.

"And that's only a snippet of my new abilities," bragged Sombra, "With all this raw firepower; I could rule this world with an iron fist! So you could imagine my surprise when you six were discovered. Oh you may have taken human forms, but I recognized you all immediately. I find it hard to forget the ones responsible for my dethroning. But I should thank you all for sending me to this new world for me to conquer."

"That will never happen," Twilight protested, "We will stop you just as we did at the Crystal Empire. Only this time, we won't wait numerous centuries and after you make millions of innocent civilians suffer."

"Stop me?" asked Sombra mockingly, "On the contrary, you six are going to help me once all of you have been equipped with your behavioral devices."

A scientist stepped forward holding headgear that bore a blood red crystal-shaped object in the middle.

"This device," Sombra explained, "is guaranteed to see to it that you will all obey my every command without any resistance whatsoever. And with your new cyborg powers, you will be my best enforcers for my ruling. It will be your responsibility to deal with anyone that resists me."

"You mean by killing them?" Fluttershy asked tearfully.

"Like the cold, unfeeling weapons you are designed to be," Sombra answered with a wicked smile. This caused Fluttershy to sob softly for she couldn't bear the thought of hurting any living thing, much less kill any living thing.

"Whatever you have planned for us as your minions; forget it!" Applejack exclaimed in defiance.

"No way would we work for big meanies like you and Black Ghost," protested Pinkie Pie.

Sombra then nodded at one of the scientists, who then pressed a button on a remote. Suddenly, multiple doors opened which brought in numerous guards that surrounded the girls as they pointed guns at them. Sombra held his hand up that signaled the soldiers to hold their fire.

"At the risk of stating a cliché; we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Sombra threatened, "You can all come quietly and let us install the devices or have you all blasted within an inch of your life and then have us install the devices. Which shall it be?"

The guards were ready to fire as the girls started to group closer together as means to protect themselves. Twilight then started to wish that she and her friends were anywhere but where they were now. Suddenly, Twilight and her friends were glowing purple and within seconds, they vanished. The guards and the scientists were baffled as to what had just happened.

"Soldiers, get out there, find them, and bring them back alive!" Sombra commanded, "I don't care if you have to search every part of the globe, find them!" The soldiers immediately deployed in their fighter planes and started their search, even though they didn't know where to look first.

Meanwhile, back at the beach house, Joe, Francois, an elderly man with an extremely bulbous nose were watching the sunset on the porch when Francois had spotted something with her superior vision and called for the rest of their comrades, "Everyone, there are six girls lying unconscious five miles from here!"

"You better get down there and help them," stated and elderly man that was standing right by Francois.

"Right, Professor Gilmore," Joe said in agreement, "Let's go, you guys!"

**Author's note: Finally, this chapter is done. Originally, I had Francois say twenty miles but that seemed too far, so I shortened the distance. The Mane Six will get better acquainted with the 00-Cyborgs in the next chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM or Cyborg 009

MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust

Cyborg 009 belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori

Key: Italics means _thinking thought_

'' means telepathic speaking

Chapter 5 00-Cyborgs to the Rescue

It had been nearly a few hours since the incident and needless to say, King Sombra was not amused with the Mane Six escaping, thus disrupting his plans for world domination. He sat in his throne brooding when one of his lackeys came up to him and said meekly after bowing before him, as part of Sombra's policy, "Um…..Your Majesty, we came across this when we were operating on Ms. Sparkle." He then presented Sombra with the olive green book that was introduced in the second chapter.

"We would have shown you sooner but we have spent the past few days trying to decode this strange language," the unnamed lackey explained.

King Sombra then took the book from the lackey and immediately recognized the Equestrian language of the spell and as he flipped through the pages, he came up with another plan which was showing by his evil grin. He quickly retreated to another room and within two minutes, he returned with the book in hand as well as a video card in the other, which he then handed to the lackey and ordered, "Send this to the next fleet of soldiers before the deploy for the search. Tell them whether they apprehend the girls or not, make sure they get this message." The lackey then left the throne room to carry out his order. King Sombra held the book in his arm, brimming with confidence that he will have the girls back in his clutches soon and no one was going to stand in his way. Or so he thought.

*Somewhere on a beach

The Mane Six were lying right across from one another underneath the starlit sky. Twilight was the first to awaken and within seconds the other girls had started stirring and rubbing their eyes open.

"Everypo- I mean- body alright?" Twilight asked as she remembered the pronouns that humans used whenever they addressed one another.

"We're fine but what do you mean by 'body'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's how humans address one another," Twilight explained.

"Makes sense," Applejack said understandingly, "But where are we now and how did we get here?"

"I somehow teleported us here," Twilight explained, "I never teleported anyone else, let alone so many, except myself and sometimes Spike. It all must have happened when I wanted all of us to be anywhere except at that lab."

"No doubt King Sombra and his men are lookin' for us right now," Applejack stated astutely, "So the sooner we find cover the better."

"So we're just gonna hide and let Sombra rule this world like he did with the Crystal Empire?" asked Rainbow Dash in disgust at the thought of hiding from anyone or anything, "I say whatever Sombra has planned for us; bring it on!"

"I just thought of something if, I mean when, we get back to Equestria," said Fluttershy, "Will we be back to normal? I mean, what if we change back into ponies but somehow we're still cyborgs?"

"Let's worry about that when we cross that bridge, Fluttershy," Twilght assured, "Right now, like Applejack said, we need to think about finding a place to use for a safe base."

"Thinking about what Fluttershy said about us coming back home as cyber-ponies, I personally wouldn't mind," said Pinkie Pie optimistically while playing with a seashell that she found, "I think it's cool that I can shape shift. It would probably be a hit at the next party I throw."

"I think the question now is; where should we go next?" Rarity asked, "I mean we certainly can't stay here. Look at this beach! It's a complete eyesore and there's not a thing for me to work with that could improve the landscape."

"You're all coming with us back to the lab! That's where you're going!" boomed a voice out of nowhere.

The girls looked up and there was a that fighter plane up in the sky that started descending to the ground. The plane looked like it was big enough to carry about twenty soldiers because that's what came out of the plane once it landed. As the soldiers surrounded the girls, Twilight whispered to Rarity, "Rarity, why didn't you say anything about a plane coming at us?"

"Yeah, Rarity, you're the one with the super vision and hearing," Rainbow Dash whispered harshly.

"Well maybe you should have flown around the place and see them yourself," Rarity whispered in retort to Rainbow Dash, "You're the one with the rockets in your feet!"

"Hey! What's all the whispering?" shouted one of the soldiers, "Now you all have a choice so which shall it be; will you all come quietly or are we going to have to take you by force?"

"Neither because they're coming with us!" shouted a male voice in the distance.

"Hey! Who said that?" Pinkie Pie asked in bewilderment. Apparently everyone had the same thought as everyone was bobbing their heads left and right wondering where the voice was coming from. Then, a flash appeared before the girls and the flash then revealed itself to be whom all you readers may recognize as Joe or more preferably by his number; 009. The uniform he wore was much similar the ones that Mane Six, only it was red and he wore a yellow scarf.

"Are you girls alright?" 009 asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Hey! It's one of those 00- cyborg traitors!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.

"And he came alone," sneered another soldier, "How foolish." Suddenly, he was hit with a blaster ray that came from above.

"Who said he came alone?" asked another male voice.

"Now who just showed up?" asked Rainbow Dash. The figure then zoomed from the sky with his rocket feet and upon landing on the beach, revealed to have a lanky yet somewhat athletic build, with wild spiky red hair, and a long pointed nose.

"002's the name," said the man with the long nose.

"002, they're wearing the same uniforms as us," 009 whispered to 002.

"Yeah, only they're all in different colors," 002 said in acknowledgment.

"Do you think that they're cyborgs too?" 009 asked.

"If they're wearing the same outfits, then maybe," 002 guessed, "But who knows?"

"Honestly, couldn't you two wait up for us? Not all of us were built for speed," said a female voice in annoyance.

"Sorry, 003, but I don't think the girls could afford to wait for all of us," 009 said apologetically.

Soon six more figures had arrived, one of them being 003, whom you readers may also know as Francois. All of them wore the same uniforms as the first two cyborgs that appeared before them. To Twilight's surprise, 003 seemed to be carrying a small infant, with a pacifier in his mouth and his eyes were covered by his light turquois hair, to the battlefield. She seemed to be the only female of the group while the rest that arrived were men. One of them had silver hair and light blue eyes and seemed to have a more mature muscular build to him. The first thing Applejack noticed about him was that his hand was built as a weapon just like hers.

"Hey, look out!" the silver-haired man shouted to Applejack, who turned her head to see that one of the enemy soldiers was about to shoot at her. Before she could do anything about it, the silver-haired man shot at the soldier, who then dropped dead. At first, Applejack was repulsed by that end result, but then she realized better it be the bad guy than her.

"Much obliged," Applejack said gratefully, "And you are?"

"004," the silver-haired man answered.

Suddenly, the enemy soldiers started firing at Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie! They would have been hit if an eight-foot, barrel-chested, bronze-toned man with Indian markings on his face hadn't gotten in the way. Now normally, this would kill a person, but the bullets just bounced off the man like they were nothing. "You three, stay behind me," the giant man commanded as the soldiers came at him only to be thrown like ragdolls by him.

"Okay," all three girls responded obediently.

"Maybe you would like some help there, 005," said a lanky, bald man as he pressed his belly button that was sticking out in the middle of his belt and changed into a T-Rex and used his long tail to whack the soldiers and send them flying into the ocean. Pinkie Pie was pretty much happy of the prospect of there being another shape shifter like her. When he changed back to normal, he then glanced at Rarity, who, as well as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, was staring at him in complete awe with a little mix of fear. As he approached her, he spoke in a courageous, with theatrical tone, "Fear not, fair maiden, for I am just a humble cyborg who could not allow a delicate flower, such as yourself, to be…"

He was then cut off by a short, portly Chinese man, with a bulbous nose and receding hairline who shouted at the bald man, "007! Stop fooling around! We still have these other Black Ghost guys to contend with."

"006, that was one of my best original monologues and you rudely cut me off," 007 complained

Having ignored 007, 006 then inhaled a great deal of air and when he exhaled, he let out a giant burst of flames that practically fried the soldiers and sent them running back to the ship.

"I wonder if I can do that too," Pinkie Pie wondered aloud. She then started inhaling and exhaling heavily but all that came out was just big puffs of air.

"I'm afraid shape shifting is your only ability, darling," said Rarity to Pinkie Pie.

"008! There's submarine heading our way!" 003 said to a young African man.

"I'm on it," 008 said affirmatively as he ran out to the ocean and dove under when he reached to the deepest part of the ocean. _How did she know there's a submarine coming this way before Rarity did?_ Twilight wondered.

'003 is more experienced with her super sensory abilities than your friend is', said a mysterious voice.

Twilight looked everywhere trying to figure out where the voice was coming from till it called out to her, 'Twilight Sparkle, I am 001. I am also the baby in 003's arms.'

Twilight couldn't believe that the baby in that she saw earlier was the one communicating to her telepathically as the 001 continued to explain, 'I can assure you we are no way affiliated with the men trying to capture you. Quite the opposite, we're here to help you and your friends. Out of all us, I know that you and your friends are cyborgs as well and you're all having trouble with your new powers.'

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"The baby that the woman is holding is talking to me telepathically," Twilight answered.

"The baby!" the other five girls exclaimed in unison.

'That's right,' 001 answered the five girls, 'And Rainbow Dash, since you're not familiar with your rockets, I recommend you be patient not try flying.'

"Says you! I don't know how you know our names, but I don't care 'cuz I've had it with sitting on the sidelines!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed impatiently, "Time that these clowns got a taste of my signature Sonic Rainboom!"

"Rainbow Dash, no! Listen to 001!" Twilight advised her overzealous friend. Ignoring Twilight's warning, Rainbow Dash took off in the air with her rocket feet. Unfortunately, since she didn't know how to steer with her rockets, they sent her spiraling out of control through the air. She would've gone further from her friends if 002 hadn't flown off after her, grabbed her by the arm, and pressed the button that turned the rockets off.

"Well I'll be!" 002 exclaimed in surprise, "We're both flyers! The difference being that I'm the better flyer."

"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in offense at that last remark.

The other 00-Cyborgs, with the exception of 001, were just as surprised as 002 at the fact that Rainbow Dash was a cyborg with the same ability as 002.

"That means the other five girls are cyborgs too," 009 said in realization.

'Not only that, 009,' 001 explained telepathically, 'they also have six of the exact same abilities as we do. Applejack, for instance, is built to be a living weapons arsenal like 004.'

"That's impossible!" 004 exclaimed in disbelief.

"I beg to differ," Applejack said as she ungloved her hand to reveal her metal gun hand to prove it.

'Rarity has super sensory abilities like 003 but they're not quite fully utilized yet,' 001 explained as everyone looked at Rarity.

"Well I never!" Rarity said feeling completely insulted.

"Rarity, it's pretty much true," Twilight reminded her friend firmly.

'Fluttershy has an acceleration switch, much like 009', 001 the explained.

"Is that true?" 009 asked Fluttershy, who then nodded meekly meaning yes.

'Pinkie Pie can change her shape when she presses her nose just like 007 can when he presses his belly button,' 001 explained.

"No kidding?" 007 asked Pinkie Pie.

"You bet!" Pinkie Pie answered, "Watch! I'll turn myself into a goose to prove that I'm not chicken." When she did press her nose, rather than turn into a goose, she instead turned into a moose.

"Sorry, I just remembered that moose rhymes with goose and I got the two mixed up," Pinkie apologized when she changed back to normal.

"What about her?" 003 asked when everyone was looking at Twilight.

'Twilight has telepathic powers like I do,' 001 explained, 'That's how she was able to bring her friends as well as herself to this beach.'

Twilight was about to tell them all how it was all a spur of the moment when she teleported her friends and how it was more difficult to handle than using her magic, but then she would have to explain how her magic worked and she would have a heck of a time of explaining that, as well as explaining their home world, Equestria, and how she and her friends are a bunch of multi-colored talking ponies.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of soldiers shouted, "Enough of this standing around! Men open fire! Kill the traitor cyborgs but try not to kill the girls!"

The soldiers fired everything they had without ceasing even for a second. Their efforts were proven futile when just in the nick of time, 001's eyes started to glow and he raised his small baby hand to create force big enough to protect his teammates as well as the Mane Six. Twilight was amazed by this skill and wished she had the time to make a force field for her friends as well.

The minute the enemy soldiers ran out of ammo, one of them called for a retreat and they all headed back to the ship. Before the last soldier went into the plane, one of called out to Twilight Sparkle, "Hey you! We have a message to deliver from King Sombra!" The soldier threw the video card at Twilight, who then caught it.

"This is not the last time you will be seeing us. You will all serve King Sombra as well as the Black Ghost Organization. We won't let six months of designing you girls be for nothing," stated the soldier as he boarded the plane.

"Six months! We've been gone for six months!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock.

While the Mane Six were absorbing this new information on how long they been gone from home, 008 had just came back on land and asked, "Hey, what did I miss? The submarine retreated when they received a return message from to base. When they did, I heard them shout praises for someone called King Sombra."

"Twilight just who exactly is King Sombra and why is he after you and your friends?" 009 asked.

"And what does he have to do with Black Ghost?" 003 then asked.

"Before we answer any questions, is there a safe place where we can talk privately?" Twilight then asked the rest of the cyborgs.

"We'll take you girls to the beach house," 004 explained, "It's not that far from here. Three of you will each ride in a car with us?"

"What's a car?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Don't know what those are, but I prefer flying," Rainbow Dash then stated.

"Then I guess I should give you a lift then," said 002 as he then picked up Rainbow Dash and took to the air. Rainbow Dash groaned and folded her arms in annoyance but then realized this is only temporary until she learned how to fly with her rockets, which she hoped would be temporary as well.

Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy, then got in one car with 009 and 003, who was still holding 001 while Pinkie Pie and Applejack got in the other car with 004, 005, 006, 007, and 008. As soon as everyone was in a car, both cars took off and followed 002 and Rainbow Dash back to the beach house where hopefully all their questions will be answered.

**A/N: Finally, the Mane Six meet the 00-Cyborgs! I thought I would never get this far! I hope I got everyone's personalities right. Anyway, please review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
